


Omnium Gatherum

by iamnotelegant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is devoted, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Victorian era, dark rey?, dumping ground of drabbles, only in one short drabble, she's possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelegant/pseuds/iamnotelegant
Summary: A collection of non-chronological Drabbles written about my favourite Star Wars pairing: Reylo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Victorian AU

**Author's Note:**

> Dumping ground for all things Reylo, and hopefully, also serves as a cure for my often met writer's block. Rating may change for future drabbles because I like to practice writing the nasty. This can also serve as a dumping ground for prompts too—if one were to, say, send me a written prompt. *wiggles brows*
> 
> You can find me on twitter AND tumblr @iamnotelegant 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by William Wordsworth's poem "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud".

Rey leads Ben by the hand. They hurry down long, winding corridors, past rooms built with high ceilings and floral patterned walls; their steps whispering across the smooth, parquet wooden floors and plush carpets. The lively sounds of the soirée behind them fades with each step as they steal away into the night—and out into the garden.

In the garden, Rey and Ben step into another world. In the garden, away from prying eyes, dreams often kept in the realm of wishful thought and wistful sighs, are made possible.

The wind catches Rey’s perfume on a soft breeze. It hits Ben’s face—daisies and daffodils. Her ambrosia scent elicits a memory of a poem. One he read on a whim when his boredom became too much; one that has stayed because of its simplistic nature that continues to puzzle him, and yet, in this moment, clarity has never been more transparent.

He tugs on Rey’s hand, watches as she slows and peers over her bare shoulder, her skirts swishing to a stop. 

The sight of her woodland eyes hitches his breath.

Ben can see the question arise— “Pardon me, Miss Niima, the sight of you halts my thoughts.” He should quit while he’s ahead, but Ben is not known for his proprietary, especially when a faint rouge deepens the color of her cheeks. Snowflakes drift down in a lazy fall from the sky, it dots her lashes white, pronounces the allure of her doe-shaped eyes.  _ Sinful, _ thinks Ben. He cannot win against this temptation. “Dare I say, I’ve never witnessed a more lovelier sight than you.” 

Rey breaks his gaze, scoffs lightly, but it’s offset by the gentle squeeze of her fingers. “You flatter me.”

“Not enough, it seems.” He counters. Ben slips his hand down to her wrist, his thumb sweeping over the flutter of her pulse, then across the soft skin leading up to her elbow. Rey, in response, hesitantly makes the climb to his bicep, and rests her hand there, amid the fabric of his coat.

_ “Ben,”  _ Rey breathily admonishes, her face blushing fiercely this time, those pretty eyes of hers widening in surprise. She swallows—Ben’s eyes glance down and observe the swallow working her slender throat. “What are you doing?” 

“You just said my name.” He raises his eyes to meet hers again. 

“I—yes. I did.” Rey is usually a woman of swift thought and clever words, but currently, she appears...out of sorts. He should not take advantage of this, but—Ben gently tugs her closer, allows Rey enough room to break away and put distance between them, should she desire it.

But she follows, and something inside his chest gives way to a fluttering of wings.

“Will you do me the honour of repeating it?”

“I mustn’t.” Rey’s gaze drops to his mouth. “It’s inappropriate…”

_ —I wandered lonely as a cloud, that floats on high o’er vales and hills— _ he slowly bends down, close enough to count the freckles that dot her nose. Ben won’t steal a kiss, he  _ won’t— _ but Rey looks up at him from beneath her lashes, that red mouth of hers parting softly. A rhythm pounds beneath his chest— _ when all at once, I saw a crowd; a host, of golden daffodils—  _ “Rey,” he whispers again, waiting for a sign—for anything. “Please…”

Rey’s fingers tighten, and the world slows to a stop for one split-second—and it’s just her and him, and the gentle snowfall around them. 

Before Ben can process the action, Rey leans up on her tippy-toes and is pressing her lips against his. The kiss itself is clumsy, but it is soft, chaste in a way that conveys her inexperience—but the gentle press of her mouth makes his blood  _ sing.  _ It is perfect, and it is over too soon. She pulls away, her mouth brushing feather-light against the side of his as she whispers,  _ “Ben.” _

And then Rey is slipping away, sets off down a wet cobblestone path, deeper into the garden; her skirts dragging across the snow.

_ Give chase,  _ whispers his heart, and his legs propel him forward in quickening haste.

“Such a tease,” he grumbles.  Her responding laughter filters through the air, and echoes within the cage of his ribs; settling beneath his skin _ —and then my heart with pleasure fills, and dances with the daffodils. _


	2. Prompt: love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short smutty Drabble.

Love is multi-faceted—Rey is determined to learn all sides of it. Ben consumes every part of her. He resides in her soul, eats at her heart; swallows the honey dripping between her thighs until her legs shake. Afterwards, it's hard to catch her breath.

She aches to be filled with him. Everywhere, and all at once. Especially when he hovers over her, hips flushed against hers. "You're my heart." Ben's mouth brushes along her collarbone, next to the flutter of her pulse. "You've ruined me. No one else will ever measure—" 

Rey grips the hair slick with sweat at his nape, pulls, watches as his pale throat bares itself for the taking. The implication means everything—sweet surrender, to her, always to her. "Who said there will be another?" He groans at her words; the sound makes her clench. Makes her wild. "No one—and I mean no one!" she hisses, almost moans—Ben's fingers digging into her thighs setting a fire in her belly. Her lust sated but her desire ravenous, always the monster within her demanding to be fed. "Will never know your touch, your love, the sound of you coming apart." Ben spreads her thighs wider. "Swear to me, Ben. Stars, I'd destroy anyone who'd—"

He grips her jaw, looks into her eyes, his dark gaze fervent with devotion. "I swear. I'm yours. Now and always." 

Ben moves. Rey's breath halts in her lungs, her mouth parting at the overbearing fullness. It's too much, it always is—that first push inside. But it's also so lovely, how Ben pulses hotly, matching heartbeats and stretching her so completely she feels whole. Feels reborn. Tears burn her eyes. 

She'd never expected love to feel so safe. To feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on twitter @iamnotelegant :)


End file.
